


now don't you worry (we'll all float on all right)

by SilverLiningShadows



Series: and so we look forward to our inevitable future [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Post-Canon, a lil angst, just a bit, not comic compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLiningShadows/pseuds/SilverLiningShadows
Summary: When Sokka arrives in the fire nation, he thinks the heat is going to kill him.But when they reach the port there's Zuko in his regal robes, hair knotted in his crown. Sokka suddenly feels a lot warmer, heat creeping up his chest and wrapping around it.Yeah, Sokka can definitely get used to the heat.
Relationships: Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Mai/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship
Series: and so we look forward to our inevitable future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851829
Comments: 6
Kudos: 422





	now don't you worry (we'll all float on all right)

When Sokka arrives in the fire nation, he thinks the heat is going to kill him.

He's grown up in the south pole, so he's used to bundling up in his furs and sleeping in huts of ice. Even in his lightest outfit he's sweating buckets. He thinks the sun might be looking down on him in mockery for his love of its lunar counterpart.

But when they reach the port there's Zuko in his regal robes, hair knotted in his crown. Sokka suddenly feels a lot warmer, heat creeping up his chest and wrapping around it. Sokka decides he likes the heat. As the boat docks Sokka leaps over the edge, crashing into Zuko in a decidedly undiplomatic fashion.

Zuko scoffs, bringing his arms up around Sokka. "Can't go five seconds without causing an international incident?" he asks, motioning to his guards to stand down.

"I missed you," he whispers into Zuko's good ear.

"I missed you too," he murmurs, grip tightening.

Yeah, Sokka can definitely get used to the heat.

...

The rest of the nations' diplomats arrive and they begin their peacetime talks, once yearly for the foreseeable future. Now on its third year, negotiations are going much more smoothly and Sokka can't help but admire the grace with which Zuko handles the other nations representatives. Sokka spends the week watching Zuko flex his political muscles and can't help but notice when the rest of his muscles flex as well. Zuko's grown since the last time Sokka saw him, still lean but filled out from his scrawny days. He's no longer the scared fire nation prince, but their king. He stands with the poise of a leader, shoulders back and eyes challenging. The confidence is a good look on him. When they're in meetings, Zuko will sometimes catch Sokka's eye, smirking in response to the other leaders' idiosyncrasies. He never allows himself to be noticed by the others: the small smiles are only for Sokka.

At night when the leaders are mingling at another political ball, Sokka will sidle up to Zuko, drink in hand. They'll laugh for hours until Sokka knows he's worn the other man down and drags him onto the dance floor. Sokka's a terrible dancer but Zuko laughs at every misstep, so its worth it to see his face light up.

If they've had enough drinks they'll retreat to Zuko's chambers, reminiscing for hours until they both collapse on the floor--or the bed if they're lucky. The weight of where he is will only hit Sokka in the morning, when Zuko's already been up for hours and lightly kicks Sokka--or pushes him off the bed--and tells him to get up. Sokka clutches his head and accepts the water from Zuko every time.

When the other diplomats depart at the end of the talks, he decides to stay. 

"You need help from someone who knows how to lead," Sokka teases. "I managed to control Toph, the Fire Nation can't be that hard."

Zuko rolls his eyes and shoves him, walking away. 

...

As the Southern Water Tribe ambassador, Sokka has a few responsibilities around the palace. 

His favorite--and Zuko's advisors' least favorite--is attending Zuko's meetings.

Of course, he's not actually obligated to attend each and every one, but going to most of them aggravates the advisors, and he can tell it makes Zuko more comfortable. More often than not the two can be found getting into a spitting match with Ozai's old advisors, trying to repeal old laws.

"That is simply not the Fire Nation way!" The old man hisses, leaning over the table towards Zuko.

From the other end, Zuko shouts "Well I'm the Fire Lord, and I say it _is_ the way!" He's seething, smoke drifting up from where his hands clench the table. Sokka puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Zuko leans into the touch, sighs, and looks back at the advisor with a determined, calm expression. "All Fire Nation citizens will be able to marry, regardless of the gender of their partner." He stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him in finality. 

Later when they're laying by the turtleduck pond, awash in the light of Sokka's first love, he turns to Zuko. "Thanks for fighting for that, it meant a lot to me." Zuko turns his head towards Sokka, confused. He opens his mouth, but Sokka cuts him off, suddenly panicking. "Cause, you know, I figured you knew that I liked guys. I mean I like girls too but--"

Zuko brings a hand over Sokka's mouth, muting him. "I--um... Didn't actually know about that, so thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka can see a pink tinge covering Zuko's cheeks. "I did it because my people deserve happiness, no matter who they love, but I'm glad it benefits you too." Zuko looks away before continuing, seemingly sheepish. "I mean, I didn't do it for entirely selfless reasons..." He pulls his hand back.

Sokka takes the information in before continuing. "So, like, Mai?"

"We broke up."

"Oh."

"It was mutual. She's got eyes for someone else."

Sokka thinks back to the glances Mai had made at Ty Lee when she thought no one was looking. "Hm."

...

A few days later, when they're both laying on the ground, surrounded and exhausted by paperwork, Sokka whispers "Suki and I broke up."

Zuko clears his throat awkwardly, sitting up, "was it..."

"Mutual? Yeah."

"That's rough, buddy."

Sokka throws the nearest pile at him.

...

When the summer solstice rolls around, Aang and Katara come to visit.

While Zuko and Aang spar, because "Aang may be the avatar, but that doesn't mean he's a firebending master above practice," Katara comes and sits on the sideline with him.

"So," she starts, "Have you told Zuko?"

Sokka's heartbeat picks up. "Told him what?" He asks innocently.

"That you love him."

Sokka's hand flies to Katara's mouth. "Shhhhh, he'll hear you!" His sister is laughing beneath his palm, but Sokka doesn't find the situation very funny. "He's glad he has a friend here to lean on, I'm not about to ruin that." She licks his hand and he pulls away immediately, wiping the spit on her dress.

She's still laughing when she replies. "I don't think you'd be ruining anything. Have you--"

Aang's robe is on fire. Katara runs over with her water to douse it, shouting at Zuko for 'going overboard'.

Sokka has never been more grateful for firebending.

...

Later, when they're in the streets of Caldera, they join in the solstice festivities. 

Aang and Katara dance around each other like they were born to move, flowing in the nature of water and air. Every time their eyes meet, they smile with their entire being. It's giving Sokka the oogies, but seeing his sister so happy lets him stomach it.

Sokka and Zuko are hooded for anonymity, and although they stand in the shadows of the market, Sokka can still see the contented gleam in Zuko's eyes. He looks back to his sister. "So, how long do you think it'll take them to get married?" He asks.

"Well Aang's only 15, so I'd give them a few years." Zuko smoothly replies. Sokka turns to laugh at the other man, but finds Zuko staring at him with a strange intensity. His mouth hangs open and he flushes, unsure about the source of the look. When he's still trying to gather his thoughts, Zuko holds out a hand. "There are enough people here no one will notice how terrible you are at dancing."

Sokka takes it.

...

About a month after his sister and Aang leave, Iroh comes to visit from Ba Singh Se. 

The three of them have many pleasant meals, each accompanied with a tasteful brew from Iroh. Sokka thought the Fire Nation was too hot for tea, but he's surprised to find he can now handle the extra heat. "You must be getting accustomed to our climate," Iroh notes.

Sokka really likes having the old man around, but with his Uncle also in the palace, Zuko finds less time to spend with him. Sokka tries not to sulk since they haven't seen each other in so long. It's not like Zuko's his, anyways.

One night when Sokka's left to his own devices, he finds himself wandering through the halls and accidentally hears some of their conversation.

"Nephew, they're expecting you to choose."

"I can't, Uncle, you know why."

"I know, nephew. You can get a consort for an heir, but you should ask him--"

"No!" Zuko snaps. Sokka freezes at the ice in his tone. "I will not force this upon him."

"Alright, nephew, but remember, you are allowed to be happy."

Sokka doesn't know why he's shaking when he creeps back down the hall, trying to pretend he was never there.

...

The next time the two of them pass out on Zuko's floor is the night the assassin comes.

Zuko's dealt with this before: so has Sokka, but these assassins were sent by Ozai, and Sokka can feel the malice oozing from them. "Down with the traitor" they hiss, managing to make it into the room before either of the men wake. They manage to graze Sokka's ribs, and he cries out, surprised by the pain so soon after waking. 

Zuko goes into a frenzy.

Only after the assassins are subdued, barely twitching does Sokka realize Zuko has a long gash across his stomach. 

"It's fine," Zuko protests, But as his arms go up to grasp Sokka's his legs give out and he falls, only kept upright by a frantically yelling Sokka.

Only one of the blades had been poisoned.

...

Every second Sokka spends by his bedside, gripping Zuko's clammy hand, he wishes it had been him.

...

When Zuko's well enough to be up and about again, Sokka trails besides him.

"I can walk on my own," he objects, scowling.

"Fine."

Sokka can't deal with this.

...

Zuko finds him on the roof overlooking the turtleduck pond.

"I think I have feelings for you." Sokka states. "When you were laying in that bed for days I knew I couldn't watch you throw yourself into danger, because I should be there, protecting you. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship. If you want me to I'll le--"

Zuko's hand grips his chin, pulling so they're face to face. "Sokka, stop." He moves closer. Sokka can feel each puff of breath from Zuko's mouth: each irregular, _warm_ breath. Sokka could get lost in the warmth, even in the hottest nation in the world. Zuko pulls his gaze from Sokka's lips, looking into the other man's eyes for confirmation. He moves closer.

Sokka's never felt warmer than with Zuko's lips on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Sokka and Zuko, okay?


End file.
